


Ride or Die

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction, twd fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Prompts: #19 “Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a dick.” #34 “Did I say I was done!?”Warnings: Smut, fluff, slight angst, choking, languageWord Count: 2,254





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: #19 “Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a dick.” #34 “Did I say I was done!?”
> 
> Warnings: Smut, fluff, slight angst, choking, language
> 
> Word Count: 2,254

“Why is she crying?” Carol asked approaching Daryl after seeing you run off towards the watch tower. Daryl kept his eyes on you as you got further and further away from him.

“Dunno.” Daryl responded, shrugging his shoulders, refusing to look her in the eyes.

“Bullshit, what did you do this time?” Carol said as she crossed her arms over her chest. The sun was setting and they sky was fading from pink to orange to purple. The air was warm with a slight breeze. It was a perfect evening. Normally, Daryl and Y/N would sit in the watch tower and watch the sunset together. It was her favorite thing, and Daryl felt butterflies in his stomach when he watched her smile into the fading sun. He couldn’t care less about the sky because Y/N was his sky, his sun, his stars, and his moon. She was his world.

“Why’s it always gotta be my fault?!” Daryl snapped back. 

“Because that girl is tough. She doesn’t cry. You’re the only one that has enough power to break down her walls.” Carol stated. “Spill it.”

Daryl let out a long, annoyed sigh. “She wants to go on the run with us. I told her she can’t.” He said, his tone was softer now. “We are gonna be out there for days, I don’ want her gettin hurt or somethin…”

He looked up towards the watch tower. He could see her sitting, letting her legs hang over the side while resting her head and arms on the guard rail. Y/N’s back was turned to him but he knew she was still crying. It tore him apart when she cried, especially when it was his fault.

“I know you don’t, but she’s a big girl Daryl. You can’t treat her like a kid, telling her what she can and can’t do.”

“Well, when you put it like that I sound like a dick.” He looked down to his feet and began to chew on his finger. “I just can’t lose her. I can’t let anything bad happen to her.”

“You guys can barely be away from each other for a few hours without freaking out. You really think you can be away from her for a week? Not knowing how she’s doing? I know she won’t be able to do that.” Carol preached to him. “That’s probably why she wants to go, Daryl. And you’ve seen her fight. She’s relentless. I’ve seen her shoot people in cold blood just for threatening you. She is the best partner for you to have out there. She’d do anything for you.”

At least once a week Carol has to sit and talk to Daryl about his relationship. He’d been with Y/N since the beginning. The second he laid eyes on her, he was in love. He’d never had a real relationship before, or even someone to care about him. He had no clue what he was doing. He was thankful for Carol. Without her, he’d probably driven you away by now.

“I just can’t let her-” Daryl started but was quickly cut off.

Carol raised a finger, “She makes her own choices Daryl, you guys need her out there.”

Daryl sighed and looked at Carol. “Fine. But I ain’t leavin’ her side.” Daryl said, annoyed because he knew she was right.

“Good, now go kiss and make up. You’re missing the sunset.” Carol winked and smiled at him before walking back towards the prison.

Daryl took a deep breath and started walking your way. 

“Hey,” Daryl said as he walked up behind you. “Can I sit with ya?”

You didn’t respond. He sat down next to you and you turned your head to the side, facing away from him.

“Look Y/N,” he began. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset ya. I just couldn’t live with myself if ya got hurt. I’ve never cared about anyone like I do you. I ain’t ever loved a girl before you. I just don’t know what I’m doing I guess.”

“You don’t think I can handle myself. I get it. I’m just some little 24 year old, huh? Can’t fight my own battles.” You were mad. He was older than you, you knew he looked at you like you didn’t know shit.

“That’s not what I meant Y/N…” The age difference was weird for Daryl at first, but he knew you were a fighter. You’d even saved him a few times. “I know you can handle yourself. I might not be here if it wasn’t for you. I trust you. I just don’t trust what’s out there.” Daryl motioned out to the walkers wondering around the prison. “If anything happened to ya…I-I don’t know what I’d do.”

You turned your head to face him. His stupid big, blue puppy dog eyes made you melt every time. You’d never loved anyone like you do this man.

“I want ya to come on the run with us. But I ain’t leavin’ your side!” Daryl said sternly. “Don’t think I could be without ya for a week anyways. And I know Rick won’t want to hear me bitchin’ the whole time.” He gave you a half smile.

You rested your head on your arms and stared up into his eyes, thinking about how blessed you were to have this perfect man in your life.

“Say somethin, please?” He looked at you slightly worried.

You leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, him kissing you back in return.

“I love you, Dixon.” You looked at him with serious eyes. “Nothing is going to happen to me, or you. Not if I can help it.”

“Please don’t leave me.” He looked at you with pleading eyes and bit his lip. You smiled. You knew you owned this mans heart. He’d never shown weakness in his life, not until he found you. You were his weakness.

“I could never leave you, Daryl. No matter how much you piss me off, I can’t live without you. I don’t know how I did before.” You smiled at him. He smiled back involuntary. You saw his eyes start to water with happiness as he looked at you. You are the only person who’s ever seen this man cry.

He placed a hand on the back of your head and pulled you towards him, kissing you gently, but with need. You kissed back, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. He purred as he looked you in the eyes. You knew exactly how to turn him on. 

You pulled away from him and looked into his eyes with need. Biting your lip, you stood up and ran to the inside of the watch tower. There was a mattress inside that you and Daryl had brought up for when you spent the night on watch.

“Oh, screw you!” He said smiling as he got up and chased after you. 

You stared up at your beautiful man as you pulled your shirt over your head. He let out a low growl as he rushed toward you. Grabbing your neck, he pushed you up against the wall. Daryl squeezed the sides of your neck, making sure you could still breathe, but just enough to make you moan with pleasure. 

He turned your head to the side as he placed kisses over your collar bone, slowly sliding his hand down to your shorts. He popped the button open and gently moved his hand over your folds. You were already dripping wet, you never got tired of this man.

He brought his gaze up to meet your eyes. You stared at him intensely as he teased you. A small smile spread across his face knowing how turned on you were by him. 

“Please..” you whispered, needing to feel him inside you.

“Please what?” He whispered into your ear. The way his breath touched your skin made goosebumps break out all over your body.

“Please make me feel good, Daryl. I need you.”

He smiled at you, looking deep into your eyes as he pushed one finger slowly inside of you. Your mouth fell open at the sensation and you whimpered, losing all control of yourself. 

He slid a second finger into you, moving in and out of you slowly as he squeezed tighter around your neck. You let yourself enjoy the way his rough hands felt inside of you for a few minutes. Touching you in the most intimate way possible.

You pushed him off of you and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. You pulled it up over his arms and then went to pull your shorts and panties off. You got down on your knees and began to unbutton his jeans.

Pulling them down, you licked your lips at the sight of your boyfriend so hard for you. You looked up at him with teasing eyes as you circled your tongue ever so lightly around the tip of his length.

He bit his lip and slowly intertwined his finger into your hair. You smiled up at him before letting your mouth devour him completely. You heard him let out a deep growl as he threw his head back, giving himself completely to you.

He slowly began to thrust into your mouth, making love to your throat, and you enjoyed every second of it. 

After a few minutes, he tried to pull away from you. “Did I say I was done?” you said as you looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled at you, loving how much you wanted him. You loved making him feel good.

You licked him up and down with just the tip of your tongue before slowly swallowing his cock again. You let out a deep moan as you felt him half way down your throat, making him almost lose himself right then and there. He quickly pulled away from you once again.

“Fuck Y/N! Give me a minute, Jesus.” He said smiling at you. You giggled knowing he could hardly contain himself. “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you up.” He said as he saw the sinister smile spread across your face.

He ran towards you and lifted you off of the ground. You wrapped your legs around him as you pressed your lips against his. He laid you down gently as he put his weight on top of you.

You could feel the wetness between your legs begin to increase. “Make love to me, Daryl,” you said sweetly as you looked up at his gorgeous, blue eyes. “Show me how much you love me.”

He looked down at you and placed a hand on your cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” He told you right before kissing you gently. You kissed him back as you felt him slowly move inside of you.

You let out an involuntary moan as he made room for himself inside you. He started moving in and out of you slowly. “Fuckkk…” he whispered as he buried his face into your neck and hair. “I love you so much darlin’…”

You smiled as you felt his energy rush through you. He started moving faster and harder with each movement. You rocked your hips back and forth matching his rhythm. 

Every time you had sex with Daryl felt like the first time and you couldn’t help but smile as the man you love took over your body.

“I love you Daryl,” you said sweetly as you dug your nails into his back. “I’m yours. Forever.”

And with that, he kissed you quickly before sitting back on his knees and grabbing tightly onto your hips. He began thrusting in to you short and hard. You let out a loud moan as you dug your heels into his back. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum!” You said between breaths. 

He thrusted into you deeply one more time as you felt him release inside you. You started trembling at the feeling as you felt yourself let go. You could feel him throbbing inside of you as you both came down from your highs. 

You laid in silence for a few minutes before he slowly pulled out of you. He brushed a piece of hair away from your face as he looked longingly into your eyes. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on Y/N. I ain’t ever lettin ya go.”

“I’m not going anywhere my love. I couldn’t live without you.” you replied as you smiled up at your soulmate.

You both stood up from the mattress. Daryl put his jeans back on as you threw his shirt over you and pulled your panties back on. “Cigarette?” he asked.

“Fuck yes.” You responded. You both walked out to light a smoke. You looked up at the full moon. The air still warm and humid. Your Y/H/L, Y/H/C began to curl in the in the humidity. You looked over at Daryl as he stared at the moon, his eyes sparkling under the light.

“You’re everything to me,” he said, not yet looking at you. “Prettier than the moon.” He turned to meet your gaze. You smiled at him with your eyes, taking in what he just said to you.

You held your pinky finger up, motioning for him to connect his with yours. Once your fingers were locked, you held his tight. 

“Ride or die,” you said staring into his eyes. “Everything we do, we do together.” Your tone was serious.

He looked down at you and kissed you deeply. He pulled away to meet your eyes again.

“Ride or die.”


End file.
